User blog:Barry19/FMCU Daredevil Test Footage
I have never ever written a fully completed movie on this wiki, so I'm quite excited for my FMCU ones! :D I have decided to put some test footage on here so you guys can tell me what you think of it! :) Test Footage The three men ran through the narrow alley. Rain poured down as they ran through the night. They were all holding guns. They knew he was here. "Where is he?" One of the men asked the other two, with fear in his voice. Clang! There was a noise from behind them. A bin fell over in the darkness. All three of them pointed their guns at that spot, even though they had no idea if it was even him. They slowly backed off, holding their guns firmly in their shacking hands. "Show yourself!" The man in the middle shouted. No reply. There was a long silence. Then... "Lower your guns," a heavy voice, that came out of the dark, ordered. The men hesitated, but they kept their guns up. "We're not afraid of you!" The man on the right replied. "You're lying," the heavy voice continued, "I can feel it. You're scared. All three of you." Bang! Bang! Bang The three men opened fire. They shot several times into the silence. After the noise of the guns stopped, there was silence. The men shared a look. They were all thinking the same thing; did they kill him? They slowly stepped forwards. "I warned you," the heavy voice suddenly spoke up. The three men stopped walking immediately, "And you ignored it. Fools." Clang! "Aaaah!" A bin flew out of the darkness and hit one of the men's head. He fell onto the ground, as the other two started running. "What about Jim?" One of the running men asked, "Do we just leave him?" "If you want to go back and get him, okay," the other man replied, "But I'm not coming along with you back there!" They soon arrived at their car. The windows had all been smashed, and the steering wheel had been ripped off. "What the-" One of the men began, when he was suddenly attacked from behind. He was pushed onto the ground and punched in his face, "AAAH!!!" The other man ran away in terror, towards the main road. "No!!!" He screamed, "Leave me alone!" He stopped, turned around, and started shooting. BANG! BANG! BANG! He then stopped and stared into the darkness. "Did I... Did I kill it?" He mumbled to himseld, as he slowly stepped backwards. "No!" The heavy voice said from behind. The thug was pulled backwards and turned around, before being punched in the face. He fell on the ground and dropped his gun. "It's you!" He screamed, trying to get crawl away, but he was stopped when a foot pressed him back down. He was lifted up again and pushed against the wall, "You're..." The thug whispered, with blood rolling down his nose, "You're the Daredevil!" "Yes..." The man with the heavy voice, Daredevil, replied, "Now tell me; where is Kingpin?" Category:Blog posts